Not Good Enough?
by TheMasterSushi13
Summary: A self conscious Zoro leads to an angry and confused Ace, as he tries to figure out just why the swordsman is avoiding him. One-Shot! Uke Zoro. Fluff. AcexZoro. Warning: Yaoi, don't like, don't read!


**Hello all!**

**This is just a random one-shot that I put together, so please enjoy!**

* * *

The sun had set over the horizon, leaving a dark and starry blanket, glittering peacefully above the Thousand Sunny. The sound of chirping crickets could be heard, singing their song that varied every time.

Of course, this all went by unnoticed by the green haired swordsman. He was far too excited, he couldn't even think straight.

The swordsman sat on the deck with his hands behind his head, peacefully looking up into the beautiful night sky. The sound of the irritated cook yelling at him from the kitchen was overlooked by the greenete.

Sanji finally lost his patience and burst through the kitchen door like a maniac.

"Oi! Shit for brains, did you not hear me?!" The cook yelled with fire in his eyes.

Zoro was rudely yanked out of his thoughts, as he brought his attention stiffly to the blonde man.

"Whaddaya want shit cook?" The greenete growled.

Sanji's face seemed as if it would explode any second.

"I WANT YOU TO CALL NAMI-SWAN IN FOR DINNER AND THEN GET YOUR LAZY ASS IN THAT KITCHEN!" He shouted, flapping his arms up and down angrily in a fast motion.

"Okay, well why didn't you just say so in the first place before making it into a big argument?...sheesh..." The swordsman said, pulling himself off the ground.

Sanji just stood there looking like a madman, with a creepy smile on his face, and one of his eyes twitching. The annoyance seemed to be dripping off of him, as Zoro walked off to search for Nami.

* * *

"Hmmm, where is that witch?" Zoro asked himself as he wandered the ship. He knew she didn't leave the ship, so she had to be somewhere...but where?

The swordsmen was still very excited. Nothing could ruin his mood, not today! This was because Ace would be coming the next day, and Zoro couldn't wait!

Ace- one of the most important people to him...his lover. Still, the thought of it brought a blush to his face.

After a few minutes passed of wandering like a lost puppy, Zoro heard a faint sound of someone counting in the training room above him.

"Huh? Why would she be in there?" Zoro thought out loud. After all, Nami was the one who constantly complained about the smell.

Zoro climbed the ladder, and poked his head in. Looking over, he saw the redhead jogging in place, holding a small weight in each of her delicate hands. This puzzled Zoro, because the redhead never really worked out.

"Nami?" Zoro called.

Nami jumped at first, a little startled , but then turned to face him with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hey Zoro." She said in between pants, as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Sanji says to come down for dinner." He said, pointing a thumb back, motioning to the kitchen.

Nami's eyes went wide at the word dinner.

"N-NO!" She shrieked.

"H-huh? What do you mean 'no'? Zoro asked, rather confused.

"I can't eat, not anymore!" She yelled back.

"What, why?!" Zoro questioned. "You know Sanji will freak if you of all people refuse to eat his food!"

"Yeah, but I- I..."

"You what! Spit it out already, woman!"

"I'm getting faattt!" Nami whined sticking out her lower lip childishly.

Zoro sweat dropped. "Huh?"

Zoro pulled himself up into the room to the sobbing Nami. He poked her face several times as he spoke. "Oi, you're not fat okay?"

Nami looked up at him with teary eyes. "R-really, you mean it?"

"Yeah, promise. Now get down there already before that shit cook screams his head off."

The redhead smiled, drying her face off. "Thanks." she smiled as she made her way to the ladder. She stopped in her tracks before she reached it. Without turning around, she spoke:

"Oh, and Zoro?

"Yeah?" He answered.

"You tell anyone about this, and your debt will rise sky high, got it?

Zoro sweat dropped. "Y-yeah, I got it you damn witch."

"...Good..." And with that she climbed down the ladder and made her way to the kitchen.

The greenete was about to climb down the stairs as well, when something caught his eye.

Looking over at it, he saw it was a weight scale.

"Hmm..."

Just out of curiosity, the green haired teen stood on it. Zoro's eyes went wide as he watched the numbers fly by. When had he gained this much weight?

He quickly stepped off the scale and walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room.

Lifting up his shirt, he looked in disgust at the reflection he saw. He could never let Ace see him like this!

Of course any person in their right mind would see that the greenete was no where near fat, but that's not what he saw...he saw a foul beast, a disgusting monster.

He had to get rid of it, and quick!

The swordsman hurriedly climbed down the ladder, and was about to jump off the ship when he ran into the blonde haired chef.

"Oi, watch where you're going nimrod!...wait, where are you going, i've been looking for you everywhere!" Sanji asked, pretty annoyed.

"I'm just going for a walk." Zoro said pushing past the cook.

"Hey! Wait, go eat your dinner you shitty Marimo, it's getting cold!" Sanji yelled after him.

"I'm not hungry!" He yelled back.

Zoro leaped off the ship, landing perfectly on his feet, and began to walk further down the island.

"Shitty Marimo...wasting food like that...I hope that idiot gets lost." Sanji mumbled angrily to himself as he lit a cigarette.

* * *

Zoro had been running for about three hours now, non-stop. His legs were killing him, and his lungs begged for more oxygen, but he refused to comply.

Ace shall not see a disgusting body like this!

The swordsman continued running, with sweat dripping down his body. However, he soon couldn't take it anymore; he slowly came to a stop, collapsing on his knees and breathing heavy.

The swordsman began walking towards the ship, and eventually made it there after wandering lostly. .

He made his way to the bathroom and took a cold shower, then got dressed and went to the boy''s cabin. Everyone was already asleep, and soon, sleep came over him as well as he was pulled into dreamland...

* * *

The sun shone brightly on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, as another day began. Luffy was playing hide and go seek with Chopper and Usopp, Franky was working on a new invention, Nami was finishing up one of her maps, Robin was watering her flowers, while Brook played a soft melody,Sanji was cooking up another one of his delicious meals, and Zoro, well Zoro was still asleep...

Suddenly, yelling could be heard in the distance; "Ooooiii! Bring the ladder down will ya?!"

Luffy's ears perked up at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Shishishi! Ace is here guys!" Luffy shouted enthusiastically, as he ran over to look down at Ace from the railings, who was in his small boat, waving.

Luffy didn't bother with the ladder; he launched his arms to Ace, wrapping them around his waist, then sending him up to the deck with a loud crash, damaging the wooden deck a little.

"I don't think Franky-san will like that very much, Captain-san." Robin said, with one of her trademark smiles.

Luffy just laughed, as Ace groaned, rubbing his head.

"Oi! What's with all the noise!?" Sanji yelled, stomping out of the kitchen.

Ace turned his attention to the new voice. "Oh, it's just you Ace, I thought it might of been that Baka-Marimo again." The blonde said, taking a drag from yet another cigarette.

"Speaking of Zoro." Ace began, "Where is he? I don't see him here." The raven haired man said looking around.

Sanji pointed over to the boy's cabin. "His lazy ass is still asleep."

"Ah, typical." Ace answered, as he pulled himself off the floor, and began to make his way towards the boy's cabin. "And just for the record, I happen to like 'his lazy ass', it's delightful"

Ace mused just before he passed Sanji, causing the blonde chef to blush a little.

"You ever heard of keeping anything private?!" Sanji yelled putting his head down to hide his blush.

"Huh, Private? Please explain." Ace mused sarcastically.

* * *

Ace opened the door to the boy's cabin, and looked around for his lover. Seeing the green haired teen curled up on a bunk bed, he smirked and walked over to him. Thoughts of many different ways to wake him filled his mind, but he didn't want to go too far.

Climbing on top of the swordsman, Ace began to trail soft kisses down the swordsman's neck. Zoro began to blush a little, although still asleep. Ace chuckled a little, who knew what Zoro was dreaming of.

Finally, Zoro's eyelids began to flutter, and then opened slowly. When he saw his lover on his hands and knees on top of him, his face turned completely red.

"A-ACE?!" The swordsman yelped, surprised.

"Hello, sleepy head." The raven haired man smirked, enveloping his lover's mouth into a long, passionate kiss.

Zoro moaned, before grabbing Ace's shoulders and pushing him off.

"Too early." Zoro groaned, throwing the covers aside lazily, and then stumbling out of bed.

"Aww, you're no fun!" Ace pouted, sticking out his tongue childishly. Zoro grunted in response, as he dragged his feet to the bathroom where he lazily began to brush his teeth.

Ace sat cross legged on Zoro's bed, waiting impatiently. Soon, the greenete walked out of the bathroom, headed to his dresser. He grabbed a white tee shirt, and a pair of black pants.

He stood still for a moment; he could practically feel Ace staring at him. The greenete turned to face the other.

"Turn around." He stated flatly.

Ace looked disappointed. "Whaaat? Why? I've seen you naked before you know!"

"I-I don't care, just turn around!" Zoro replied stubbornly. Ace mumbled something incoherent, and spun around, facing the wall.

* * *

The whole day, it seemed as though Zoro had been avoiding Ace; he would end any conversation quickly, averted from any physical contact, making an excuse why he couldn't spend time with him, and it was pissing Ace off!

Was Zoro hiding something? No, he wouldn't keep anything from him...would he?

He angrily sped down the deck, until something caught his attention; Zoro was standing in front of the railings, looking out into the sea with a far off gaze.

Smirking, Ace crept up behind the boy, not making a sound.

Suddenly, the raven haired man pounced on the swordsman, tackling him down to the floor with a thud! Causing Zoro to jump up in surprise, letting out a small yelp.

"BOO!" Ace yelled laughing hysterically.

"G-get off of me!" Zoro yelled, squirming under the raven haired teen.

Ace completely ignored the other's comment, and continued laughing like a maniac.

Zoro finally managed to push the irritating man off of his person, as he stood up, dusting himself off and angrily stomped to the men's cabin, slamming the door behind him.

A very confused Ace followed after him, pretty disappointed that he didn't get to have any fun.

When he walked into the room, he saw Zoro sitting on his bed, looking at a book in hands titled "The Art Of Swordsmanship" that he probably borrowed from Robin. However, it was pretty obvious that he wasn't actually reading it...for one, it was upside down...

Ace paced his way towards Zoro, stopping directly in front of him.

There was silence...

"Oi..." Ace said, reaching his hand out to his lover, but Zoro slapped it away before he made contact.

"D-don't touch me!" He yelled, his voice cracking a bit.

"H-hey! What the hell is wrong with you, are you on your period or something?!"

Ace yelled mockingly.

"Shut up, and leave me alone!" The greenete shouted back, hurling the book towards Ace, but was easily dodged.

"Whatever, you know, i've known spoiled rich girls who were PMSing, and still weren't as bitchy as you!" The raven haired teen spat.

"That's it, we're through!" The greenete yelled with his eyes clamped shut.

"Okay, FINE! See if I care!" Ace shouted back.

After a few second of silence, Ace heard a faint sound coming from the green haired man.

Ace soon realized that it was the sound of sniffling and small hiccups. "Z-Zoro? Hey, are you..."

inching closer, he wrapped a muscular arm around the greenete in a comforting gesture.

"A-Ace, I'm *hic* I s-sorry. I-I didn't m-mean it, really!" Zoro sobbed, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

The older man hugged Zoro tight.

"Yeah, me neither." He whispered rubbing the greenete's back comfortingly.

After a while, when the two had calmed down, Zoro became a little uneasy. He slipped Ace's arm off of him, and move over on the bed, so that there was about a foot's distance between the two.

"O-Oi...what's wrong with you?" The raven haired man asked, as he wrapped his arm around the green haired teen's waist.

"Nothing! Just...just don't touch me." Zoro said, once again moving away from the contact.

Ace had enough. Why was Zoro avoiding him?

He stood up from the bed, and kneeled down directly in front or the greenete. Zoro however, refused to make eye contact, as he became nervous and began twiddling his thumbs.

Ace wasn't gonna have it; he lifted up the other's chin, forcing the unwanted contact, looking directly into his sparkling emerald eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, in a caring, sincere voice.

"You'll only think it's stupid." Zoro answered, shifting his eyes toward the wooden floor.

"I'd think you'd trust me more than that after all we've been through." Ace scoffed sarcastically, with a hint of disappointment.

"N-no! It's not like that, I just...I." Zoro stammered, trailing off.

"You just what?! ...You aren't cheating on me with that blondy are you?! Oh, I knew I should never of left you with that bastard! I mean, he is hot, and I admit that I might of had my fantasies, but-"

"WHAT?! NO! OH GOD NO!" Zoro shouted with wide eyes.

"Oh, well that's good." Ace smiled awkwardly, sighing in relief. "...So what is it then?" The raven haired man asked, placing a hand on the greenete's thigh.

"I said don't touch me!" Zoro yelled slapping Ace's hand away.

"Ouch!" Ace yelped rubbing his now red hand. "Why not?!" He shouted, feeling like he could go mad any second now.

"Because...I..." He trailed off again.

"YOU WHAT!?" Ace urged on.

"BECAUSE I"M FAT!" Zoro shouted with eyes clamped shut.

Ace blinked in surprise. Well, he would expect this from an insecure girl, but Zoro? No way!

"You...you-" Ace trailed off as he tried to desperately contain his laughter, but it was useless. The raven haired man burst into a loud laughter. He couldn't help it! Soon, he was rolling on the floor, holding his stomach, laughing like a maniac hyena.

Ace finally calmed down and stumbled to stand as he let out little chuckles. Looking over to see a pouting Zoro, with his arms crossed over his chest, he spoke apologetically while wiping the tears from laughing too much out of his amber eyes.

"I-I really sorry! That w-was just too funny!" He said, laughing in between words.

"Are you done?" Zoro pouted angrily.

"Wait a sec." Ace said, taking in deep breaths to come himself down. "Okay, i'm done now."

Zoro didn't speak, he just sent an evil glare that could burn holes through stone at Ace.

The raven haired man sighed as he kneeled down in front of the greenete once again.

"Look, I don't know where or why you got the idea that you were fat, but .NOT...got it?"

Zoro was silent for a few seconds, as if thinking it over, then he spoke up:

"Y-you really mean it?"

"Is the sky blue?" Ace answered rhetorically, with a sweet smile.

Zoro chuckled at this.

"Thanks." He said happily.

"No problem."

Ace suddenly smirked, then pushed Zoro down on the bed, climbing on top of him.

"Now that that's over with..." Ace paused to look him over. "Lets get down to business."

The raven haired man leaned in to kiss the other, but Zoro put a finger over Ace's lips,

making him look very disappointed

"What now!?" He whined impatiently.

"What's all this about having fantasies of that Shit-Cook?" Zoro interrogated.

Ace was a little confused at first, but then he realized just what he had said earlier.

"U-uh, y-yeah. You see, about that, I...well I sorta...ahehe, well..." Ace stammered, rubbing his head nervously.

* * *

In the kitchen, Sanji was peacefully humming a tune he had heard Brook play on the violin while he prepared an amazing dinner for the lovely ladies! Only the best for his Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!

Suddenly, he sneezed.

"Hmm...maybe Nami-swan or Robin-chwan are talking about me!" He swooned with hearts in his eyes.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this random one-shot! And also, the thing is, I edited this story twice, but forgot to hit save...twice. TT^TT So, I kinda edited it this time, but I really wasn't feelin' it, you know? So if you perhaps find any errors, I am deeply sorry ^_^**

**Please please leave a review, It'll be great **

**If you have any requests, please suggest it to me, I would love to hear it!**


End file.
